Falcon
Low rate of fire but stable |unlock = 42 |slot = 2 |price = $921,000 |mag = 20 |type = Assault Rifle |max_ammo = 80 |rate_of_fire = 650 |damage = 43 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 12 |concealment = 10 |threat = 22 }} The Falcon rifle is a battle rifle added in the Update #30 along with the Big Bank Heist DLC. Overview The Falcon Rifle is a high-powered precision rifle very similar to the Eagle Heavy Rifle in terms of general stats. Like the Eagle Heavy, it is considered the middle ground between the M308 and higher level assault rifles, such as the AMR-16 or the AK.762. As a result, it is very powerful at medium range combat. Both the Falcon Rifle and Eagle Heavy do damage, while the Falcon Rifle having a higher rate of fire. The weapon can have it's damage boosted to a maximum of using all the damage-focus mods it can use (Funnel of Fun Nozzle, a Retro or Marksman Foregrip, and the Auto Fire mod), which allows it to destroy virtually anything in it's path with powerful and accurate fire. One possible advantage the Falcon Rifle has is unlocking attachments, while the Eagle Heavy needs Cards to unlock certain attachments, all attachments available for the Falcon can be unlocked by completing certain achievements, and are all relatively cheap, with a price of for every mod. Since most achievements introduced in the new update can be unlocked within a single playthrough, it is not uncommon to have 4 to 5 mods unlocked by the end of a session. Apart from the easier acquisition of mods, the Falcon is significantly more costly compared to the Eagle Heavy, and has a reputation requirement of , thus making the other rifle a better choice for low-level players. Tips *The Falcon has a rather high amount of full-auto recoil, so firing in short controlled bursts is recommended. One can also switch the rifle to semi-automatic mode to circumvent the issue, but the kick up from repeated shots may still cause aiming problems. *The Falcon is generally efficient with ammo pickups, replenishing to rounds per pickup. This, combined with its low total ammo, makes prolonged firefights a breeze. The Extended Magazine is recommended if the player wants to keep on firing for longer. Available modifications Barrel Barrel Ext Custom Gadget Grip Magazine Sight Stock Trivia *The Falcon Rifle, both in name and design, was based on the Fabrique Nationale FAL battle rifle. *The Falcon Rifle is the sole weapon introduced in the Big Bank DLC pack, and is up to this point, the only DLC weapon in the series that does not have any other companion weapons. **It also has the highest amount of unique attachments for a DLC weapon at a remarkable , all unlockable via achievements. As of current, the Falcon is the weapon with the most number of unique attachments in-game. **Also unique, it is the only DLC weapon to not have any achievements that requires the usage of itself. Gallery 2014-06-18 00003.jpg|The default Falcon rifle. 2014-06-18_00002.jpg|The Falcon with 5 mods attached (Competitor's Compensator, Tactical Grip, Marksman Stock, Wooden Foregrip, Speculator Sight). 2014-06-18_00004.jpg|The Falcon with 7 mods attached (Speculator Sight, Tactical Grip, Marksman Stock, Extended Magazine, Wooden Handguard, Competitor's Compensator, Military Laser Module) Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons (Payday 2) Category:DLC (Payday 2)